With You
by reddolphin5000
Summary: 30 prompts, one challenge. A story composed of 30 drabbles, all about Advanceshipping.
1. Food

**AN: Hey! Long time, no see! So, yeah... I've been pretty "dormant" lately. It's been a while since I've submitted a story. Sorry for the delay!  
**

**But anyways... I promised myself that I'd take the Advanceshipping 30 Prompt Challenge. Well, that was in August...**

**So, I decided to finally try it out! Yay! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! (Sorry for any mistakes I made... This is sort of sloppy.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Pokémon (sadly)... **

* * *

"Ready," The teal-haired Max said, his hands clutched on a stopwatch. The two participants settled in their positions while longingly eyeing the platters sitting in front of them.

"Set… GO!" the spectacled boy yelled. With a click of his stopwatch, the competition had begun.

The two opponents had immediately begun fervently bearing down on the mini hamburgers laid out for them. With every passing second, a hamburger disappeared off their plates.

It was hardly past a minute before Max threw his hands up in the air, signaling the end of the competition.

"Stop!" Max shouted at the pair. But the command was merely shrugged off by the competitors as they continued to gobble down the tiny sandwich delicacies.

Max attempted desperately to separate them from their meal but failed miserably. Depriving them of their beloved food was completely hopeless.

So he brought Brock into the food chaos.

The team of two had eventually detached the ferocious eaters from their burgers; but apparently, they were too late to save the sandwiches. The feisty consumers had wiped their plates clean.

"Errm," Max began before being interrupted by a small burp. A sheepish look spread across Ash's facial features as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. May giggled in response to the involuntary belch.

"I guess we'll call this competition a draw…" Max sighed.

* * *

**I thought it would be funny to see Ash and May competing against each other in a food competition... **

**Please review and fave! ^^**


	2. Sleep

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! **** Yeah, but anyways… I'm sort of late with this chapter (again). I was trying to get this part in by yesterday for Advanceshipping Day, but due to my procrastination, I couldn't complete it in time. NOOOOOO! Well, asides from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Ugh… What time is it?" Ash mumbled, slurring his words. Twisting his head to look at the digital alarm clock on his night dresser, Ash groaned and buried his face back in his pillow while drawing the covers over his head. 9:32 the red, square-like numbers read.

"Ash, get up!" May growled roughly as she dug her nails into the blankets of his bed and tossed them carelessly over her shoulder.

"Mm… Five more minutes, mom." Ash lamely muttered.

Glaring daggers at the sleeping figure, May spat, "No, you cannot have 'five more minutes'. Get up!" But her command was barely acknowledged, to her frustration and dismay.

Ripping the cushion from his grasp, May began unveiling the bright sunlight that flooded into the room as she opened the curtains.

"Arg!" Ash cried while shielding his eyes with his hands. But the covering was completely useless; the intense glow soon entered his eyes, passing through the slits of his fingers.

Getting accustomed to the sunlit room, Ash sat up and wiped away the sand that had accumulated in the corners of his eyes. Then, with outstretched arms, the teen collapsed back on his mattress and into a deep slumber.

May was certainly in no mood to play games. Her rude awakening by a sluggish Brock had sparked her nasty attitude and only worsened when Max had assumed that she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. The boy was rewarded with a painful smack of her pillow.

The fact that she was assigned the duty of waking up Ash had aggravated her even more. Out of the entire group, Ash was the least likely to be seen conscious at 11 in the morning, let alone 9.

"C'mon, Ash… Please get up…" May begged, prodding his side with her finger. Receiving nothing but a growl from her stomach, May's grimace grew darker. She let her mind wander to the diner just below their floor. The aroma of crisp bacon and sizzling eggs was appealing greatly to her famished appetite. But she erased those thoughts from her mind, trying to occupy herself with the task of conjuring a plan to awaken the trainer.

With a thoughtful expression planted on her face and fingers posed beneath her chin, May began thinking away. Finally, after a minute or so of vigorous contemplating, she had composed a short list of ideas that would be sure to arouse Ash from his dormancy.

Collecting Brock's cooking set, May began conducting a noisy symphony. Commencing the discordant music of metal pots clashing against metal pans, May marched around the room with her catering instruments. But Ash was completely oblivious to the ruckus and dozed off through the entire performance.

With her first idea down the toilet, May moved on to the next one.

She squatted down low to the carpeted ground while acquiring her aim. Once she had locked onto her target, she went in for the kill and dashed towards the bed with mad speed. When she was finally in a close enough range, the ball of her foot jabbed into the floor, sending her sailing towards Ash. Her stance somewhat like a pouncing Growlithe, she attacked the form sprawled out sloppily on the bed. A terse grunt slipped from Ash's lips before he harshly shoved May off the bed and proceeded on with sleeping.

May sadly crossed out another idea from her "brilliant" list and indulged herself further in the remaining possible resolutions to her predicament.

The gang's enormous supply of styrofoam cups came in a convenience. Their tiny capacity was filled to the brim with frigidly cold tap water from the faucet of the bathroom sink. Ash soundly slumbered while May tiptoed silently to the edge of his sleeping domain with the cups in hand. May's confidence was at its peak, but rapidly declined when she finally confronted the boy with a chilling and wet wakeup call. His response lacked the satisfactory she was expecting. The only reaction she had acquired was his slight body transition from his back to his side.

Looking at her three ideas sit at the bottom of an imaginary trashcan had degraded May's hope to as measly as dust particles. But she initiated the next futile attempt in waking Ash.

Her loud shriek had certainly reached Ash's ears. But it was as if the noise had bounced resonantly off the hollows of his ears, because his inactive and unaware nature had survived the screech session.

May had finally surrendered her last idea to Ash, all the while mourning its death. Snapping Ash out of his "nap" would take a lot more than her efforts alone.

The girl moped by his bedside with an empty heart and stomach as she pondered some more. While focusing her gaze on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, one final answer had suddenly hit her.

Recalling an old fairytale her father had recited to her, an immense blush crawled up her cheeks. The story of the hibernating maiden, Sleeping Beauty, was a story that May had admired most when she was a young girl. The fable's romantical concept had intrigued her as a child and was what had influenced her to pursue and study love.

She began reviewing the tale's entirety, from the princess being pricked by a spinning wheel and falling into a long sleep, to her revival by true love's kiss.

The scarlet coloring her cheeks stubbornly refused to recede as May warily eyed the resting Ash.

Meanwhile, an internal battle raged on between her brain and her intestines. Her brains sided with logic and consequence while her tummy sided with the urgency to eat.

Finally deciding that the existence of her stomach was somewhat important, May dangerously hovered over Ash. With apprehension evident in her actions, May slowly began closing the distance between them.

Lingering several centimeters above the boy, May then made her move; her lips gently fell on his. The soft embrace of his lips caused her face to redden even more. The female soon felt a slight stirring coming from Ash and immediately removed her lips from his.

His warm brown eyes shot open to see the beautiful brunette leaning awfully close to him. The way the sunlight illuminated her hair gave her a certain angelic halo. Ash soon found himself in a trance, vulnerable to her radiant appearance. "Good morning, sunshine." Ash chirped cheerfully and lifted himself out of bed.

"Um… Morning." May greeted back a bit cautiously.

"That kiss was nice…" Ash whispered in a volume audible enough for May to hear before approaching the bathroom.

* * *

**AN: Wow, this was a **_**really **_**long chapter… Well, in my perspective. But anyways, I wish you guys a great Thanksgiving! Eat plenty of turkey and don't forget to review! ^^**


	3. Future

**AN: Hey guys! I'm not dead yet, just to let you know… Sorry that this chapter came in so late, but I was so busy with school work and writer's block that I couldn't finish it 'till now. But asides from that, HAPPY BELATED END OF THE WORLD! :D**

**I give a big gracias to JJWalker, PurpleRock, and Brandorable! Thanks a bunch! **

**So, without further ado, I present you chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

The lush lawn of grass acted like a cushion beneath her, with the thin wisps caressing her backside. While relaxing amongst the blades, her sapphire eyes traveled to the canopy of green suspended above her. The light filtering from in between the gaps of overlapping leaves speckled her face with patches of rays from the sun. Her gaze managed to penetrate beyond the shelter of foliage, exposing a single cloud trekking its way across the enormous expanse of sky.

With eyes glued to the fluffy form chugging steadily through the atmosphere, May asked the one question lingering in her mind, "Ash, do you ever think about the future?"

The 22 year-old laying beside her had averted his gaze from the wavering branches aloft to the brunette. With a smile curving his lips, he answered, "Of course!" Images of vibrantly colored confetti and burnished golden trophies conquered his train of thought.

But these scenes were interrupted by the auburn-haired female, "What do you see in it?"

"Hm… I see… lots of Pokémon! And trainers too!" Ash chimed with his arm poised out in front of him. He then swept it across the skyline for emphasis, which had elicited a giggle from May.

"Well," May began hesitantly. "Have you ever seen… a spouse and children?" she discontinued, a rosy tint overriding the porcelain tone of her cheeks.

"_Spouse? Children?" _Ash echoed skeptically. His toothy smile retreated, and his chocolate brown eyes lost the passion once present there.

"Yeah, I mean I love spending each minute with you, Ash…but I want to secure my future. I want to know that there's something out there for me," May admitted.

Heat and a reddish pink immediately filled up Ash's cheeks. He coughed a couple of times and replied hesitantly, "I—I hadn't really thought about that. To be honest, the idea of growing older freaks me out. I don't want to do anything but this."

May struggled to keep a leveled head. But, her obsession with the future overpowered her. She got up in a swift motion and began climbing a nearby, oak tree.

Realizing his poor choice in words, Ash promptly clambered up after her. Once he arrived at where she was perched, he secured his position on a sturdy branch and heaved a huge sigh. His hand awkwardly found hers, and strangely enough, she didn't resist.

"You know, you should really let me finish what I was going to say," Ash grumbled.

"And what were you going to say, Ash?" May retorted, "I bet you were going to say that you love my company, but you would never think of me as more than just a friend. Is that it?"

"No," Ash breathed, and added, "May you are a brilliant and beautiful girl, but if that was what you thought I was going to say, then you don't know me at all. I don't want to move on with my life, but if I had to grow old, I couldn't imagine growing old with anyone but you."

May bit down on her lip, and held back a smile just waiting to break out. She giggled and replied, "Ash Ketchum, you are truly an idiot. But, you're an idiot who makes me happy."

Recognizing that it was his cue, Ash grabbed May's waist and pulled her body close. Her cheek brushed against his, and then soon her lips did the same.

* * *

**AN: I know this story might be a bit mushy, but you know it's all related to the topic. XD**

**Anyways… I've been thinking about rewriting chapter two, and I want your opinion about it. So, I put up a poll on my profile! It would mean a lot if you guys could, maybe, vote? **

**Well, I wish you all a happy holidays! **** And don't forget to review! ^^**


	4. Gloves

**Judge: Reddolphin, you are accused of committing the crime of not updating your story for two months. How do you plead?**

**Me: Guilty as charged, your honor...**

**Judge: *slams gabble* HUNDRED YEARS IN JAIL!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO-**

**AN: Jk, guys... It's me, back from the dead. XD But anyways, I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :'( Sorry I haven't updated in forever! You can blame school... **

**I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! ^^ But, just to let you know, this is the _rewrite_ of my glove chapter. And it's not all that good either (to me anyway). I hope you can enjoy it though.**

**To PurpleRock, Aloasa, Brandorable, and Plattytehpwn: I love you guys! Thanks for the reviews, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside...**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

A panic-attack had corrupted all thoughts in my mind as I weaved uneasily through the nooks and crannies of the crowd. Navigating myself out of the ocean of people was impossibly hard, considering the fact that I was currently sandwiched in between a scrawny tourist and a man in desperate need of a workout and was completely unable to see, due to the towering barrage of shopping bags that blocked my vision.

So, there I was, stumbling aimlessly through the crowd, incapable of escaping the throng of people.

After a few ambivalent minutes of wandering, I was suddenly shoved out of the mob by an unfriendly hand. Fortunately for me though, I crash-landed on my rump and received no injuries from the impact. That was when my eyes made contact with the brunette propped nonchalantly against a nearby lamppost. I let out an audible grunt while heaving myself up and off the ground. Then, walking unsteadily towards the girl, I croaked, "When will this end, May?"

The female offered me a golden smile and lightly giggled. "Sorry about losing you in the—"

"It's no biggie…" I interrupted, dismissing the situation with a wag of my head. But the gesture was unacknowledged by the girl, who was still trying to look past the wall of shopping bags that concealed the upper half of my body. "So, where to next?"

A look of gratification intruded May's face. She grinned and answered, "Just one more store, I _promise_…" Slicing an 'x' across her heart, she indicated her finger to a tiny shop on our left.

A disgruntled sigh left my lips, but I subtly agreed. "Fine, but make it quick…"

With a delighted squeal, May hurried over to the quaint shop, all the while dragging me alongside her.

* * *

Her nicely-pampered hair and sapphire eyes rivaled with my black, wild mane and chocolate eyes, and her intense occupation with shopping had set us apart even more. But I loved her nonetheless.

Our compatibility was something I didn't dwell heavily upon. Because I didn't have to; we were just so well-fitted for each other… Like a glove.

* * *

**Was it bad? Lol, I'm getting rusty... XP**

**Asides from that, I wish you guys a happy Monday! :D Byes!**


	5. Comfort

"WAAH!" May released a heavy sob into Ash's chest, burying her entire face into the linen fabric of his shirt.

"Shh…" soothed an awkward Ash as he cradled the back of her head with his hand. And, seizing the box of tissues that sat comfortably beside him, he wiped her sodden cheeks.

After her uncontrollable weeps had finally ended, the brunette risked an uneasy glance at the trainer.

Ash offered her a sympathetic rub on the back, wrapping her up in a hug, before claiming the TV remote resting on the coffee table. Jabbing the power button on the clicker, he heaved an inward chuckle that was noted by a still-sniffling May. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…"

May growled, her eyebrows knitted crossly at the male. The frown that weighed the corners of her mouth was daring, as if challenging him to utter a simple wisecrack.

Somehow, her stern look had prompted him to burst into a fit of laughter, further deepening the girl's scowl. His shoulders shook as he continued to snicker.

"What's _so_ funny?" a curious May inquisitively hiccupped again.

After having regained his composure, Ash replied teasingly, "_Toy Story 3 _wasn't that sad."

"Yes it _was!_" May tartly responded, relinquishing yet another saddened wail into his shirt.

* * *

**AN: Lol... I cried during that movie too. XD**

**Anyways, sorry about not updating for a month now. Sadly, I'm currently suffering a severe writer's block, but I'll pull through... ^^**

**Well, Happy Late St. Patty's Day! Review or the leprechaun will get you! Jk... **


End file.
